


FriggaSon

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga's thoughts when she first holds Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FriggaSon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor.

She didn’t think she would like him. After all, he wasn’t her child. He was in fact, the child of a monster. A monster which had tried to kill her husband. She had no reason to like this child, who, would, she was sure, might surely grow into a monster; after all, blood did tell. So she didn’t think she would like him. Yet, here she was, holding him in her arms while he shifted a little in his sleep, making soft baby sounds, and feeling her heart melting at the sight of the tiny figure, so much a baby, a child, an innocent. He screwed up his face and fussed a little and almost without thinking she said, “Hush,” gently and shaded his face with one of her hands, remembering that frost giants didn’t like the level of light present on Asgard. The baby soothed immediately, his little face smoothing out. And Frigga’s mouth spread into a slight smile unconsciously. 

It was like that, that Odin found her in her chambers, holding the Jotun babe in her arms and smiling down at him. He looked at them for a moment before making his presence known. 

“Do you think it will be possible?” he asked, “To grow the babe as our own? I ask this of you for you must act as his mother and only if you willing to do so, will I take him as a Prince.”

Frigga smiled, knowing it was not only for her comfort he asked but because he knew that for the plan to succeed, Frigga must be as genuine as possible. “He is a Prince already,” she said, keeping her eyes on the baby as she swayed gently from side to side. “Being a prince will not be difficult for him. Thor will welcome a younger brother. The people will be pleased that at the end of a war we will have been blessed with another child, so securing the throne and my lord will have his tool to use to court peace for the future of our true son. Is there any way I can not be willing?” She raised her eyes and looked at Odin, quirking her eyebrow just so. 

Odin smiled at the jab. “Indeed. I do not pretend to know the ways of motherhood, but I am aware that it will be essential for any young prince, especially one which is to court peace. Therefore my queen, you have every right to refuse.”

Frigga looked back down at the babe who just at that moment squirmed a little in her arms and snuggled against her and cooed softly, his breath just this side of cool, so different from the warm baby breath of Thor, her own golden child. But was he? She loved Thor, yet even at his tender age, it was apparent he was every bit his father’s son and a people’s prince, destined to be a great warrior. He would eventually be king and so will be taken up with all the duties of a crown prince. She would hardly have time to be a mother to him. But a second prince, one meant court peace, meant to be a diplomat, like her, who wouldn’t be a crown prince, perhaps, perhaps she could be a mother to him. She studied the babe who yawned adorably and snuggled against her even closer and smiled. 

“I am willing,” she said, to Odin, “And I am capable.” 

Odin smiled at her reply and took her by the shoulders and said, “You are a queen among queens.” And left her there.

Frigga watched him go and then carried the babe to window where it was just getting light, shading his eyes as she did so. 

“Well, my little prince,” she said to baby, warming against her breast and melting her heart, “what do you say? Can you be a prince of Asgard and a savior of both our peoples? Will you court peace to make no more war as Odin wishes of you?” 

At that moment, the baby’s eyes flew open and Frigga was startled to find herself looking into brilliant absinthe eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment and then Frigga’s warm, brilliant laughter rang out, startling the maids standing outside in the hall. 

For in all her long life, Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, she who ruled the kingdom with a far subtler grip and who held within her words peace or war, who had longed for centuries now for a kindred spirit, had never expected to find it in the babe of an enemy, in the eyes of a child, in the eyes of her child.

“Court peace, will you?” she said smiling down at the babe, “Perhaps you will. But first you will wrap us around your little finger would you not, before we ever know of it? And even Odin will love you, though he does not think it. ” She laughed a little again as the baby smiled at her. “We will have fun, will we not? My little one.”

And she and her son stood and watched the sun rise on a new day, on an old queen and a new prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Review!


End file.
